Goku Jr Goes To School
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Goku Jr meets a new friend, and tells him about his sexually abusive father.
1. Chapter 1

Goku Jr. Goes To School

Chapter 1;

Kemes Niteias (kem is ni tay yis)

A was a bright Monday morning as Kemes's mother summons him to the kitchen for Breakfast. He didn't like school much, but he had to suck it up and go.

Kemes was a sophmore in high school, and had a dream of being an English teacher. He was going to Jetson High, which was a pretty good school in West City.

(Jetson High was the school Senzai, and Gohan went to in the High-School story, which is on my page, so check it out.)

Kemes was a bright and cunning individual, who specialized in theft, but never was caught. He was very popular, and manipulative, so he could get anything he wants if he puts his mind towards it.

He ate was Breakfast, and walked to Jetson. He arrived to the school, and saw crowds of people sitting in an area with chairs and tables, also known as the commons.

The commons area is where kids sit and socialize with their friends, but Kemes was just transferred to this school, so he doesn't know anyone. He sits in a chair by himself, and pulls out his phone and starts texting.

Over at a different area in the commons, a boy was being bullied by a fat kid, and two skinny kids.

The fat kid shoved the boy against the wall, and said "Give me your lunch money."

The boy handed it over, and the fat kid said "Come on, your not gonna fight for it. I know you're training with Pan, so show me what your made of."

Kemes walked up to the scene, and said "Leave him alone fatty."

The bully grabbed the boy by the shirt, and said "I don't think I wanna. What are you gonna do?"

The boy said "Leave him alone Puck, he knows that your bullying me and wants to stop it."

Puck put the boy down, and Kemes stares at him.

(Kemes) "What's your name?"

The boy stood up, and said "I'm Goku Jr, and the guy bullying me was Puck. Thanks for sticking up for me, no one has ever done that before."

(Kemes) "Your a push over, that's why you get bullied all the time. I'm new here, so can you show me around."

(Jr) "Sure, my great Grandpa Gohan went here, so my families famous here."

(Kemes) "What did your great Grandpa do for a living?"

(Jr) "He was a scientist, and I'm not sure what I wanna be."

(Kemes) "I want to be an English teacher."

Kemes and Goku had a few classes together, and quickly became great friends.

Kemes went over to Goku's house to visit his family after school. They were eating dinner, and it was just Kemes, Goku, and Pan.

(Kemes) "How long have you guys lived here Mrs. Pan?"

(Pan) "I moved out of my Grampa's house when I was pregnant with my son Harlim."

(Kemes) "Was Harlim Goku Jr's father?"

(Pan) "Yes, and his mother was a French maid, who moved into the country when she was a teenager."

(Kemes) "My parents are both doctors, and I want to become an English teacher."

(Pan) "Sounds like you have a bright future ahead of you Kemes. I envy the woman who gets with you. My husband was a therapist, but he passed away when Jr was 3."

(Kemes) "I'm just curious, what happened to Goku's parents? It is quite odd that they both passed away, or moved without taking their son."

Goku stopped stuffing his face, and left the table. Pan's face teared up, and she quietly said "We don't like to talk about it, especially little Jr."

Kemes didn't know what upset Goku, but Pan said "I think it's time for you to go Kemes.", so he did.

(Author to Readers)

It isn't known who Pan's husband was, who Jr's parents were, or which school did Gohan go to, so I had to think of those things. If you like it so far, then your going to love it when the truth comes out about Goku Jr's parents.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	2. Day 2

I received a complaint about my style of dialogue, and I want to fix it.

I know my dialogue looks like text messaging, so I have a poll on my profile page, and I encourage you to take it.

"Which dialogue is best?"

Style A: (Nat) "I'm a Shaolin Monk."

Style B: Nat said "I'm a Shaolin Monk?"

This poll is open until Feb. 25 2013

Chapter 2:

Day 2

It was the second day at Jetson High, and Kemes is at his locker. He was putting his coat in, and then felt a tap on his back.

He turned around, and saw Goku Jr.

(Jr.) "Hi, how's it goin?"

Kemes decided not to remind him about last night, but responded to his question.

(Kemes) "It's going great kid. You ready for another day of school?"

(Jr.) "No, but you have to do it to get through life right?"

(Kemes) "Yeah, I guess. I'm a straight A student, but school is boring for me. I hate coming here, but I better use this time to my advantage."

(Jr.) "Whatcha doin after school?"

(Kemes) "Nothing, probably going home."

(Jr.) "Wanna come over? We can play some video games, but I must warn you, I'm real good at them."

(Kemes) "Sure, I'll be over there."

Goku walked away, and then he saw two girls coming towards him.

(Girl1) "Hi Kemes, why were you hanging out with Goku Jr?"

(Girl2) "Yeah, he stinks. He smells like old lady."

(Kemes) "I guess you know what old lady smells like huh?"

(Girl2) "What're you saying."

(Kemes) "I'm saying that you need to stop trying to make himself look bad only to make your ugly ass look better."

They both walked away, and Kemes slammed his locker door shut. He tried to get through his day as quickly as possible, and now he is at Goku's house.

He was playing a new fighting game that he got, and Jr was winning.

(Kemes) "Didn't you say that this was designed by someone you know?"

(Jr.) "Yeah, the president of Capsule Corp designed it. This game was based on all the battles my great great Grampa fought. The Purple guy is Freiza."

(Kemes) "I still think it was pretty awesome that he defended the Earth so many times. I don't understand why she made you in this game, because your to afraid to fight."

(Jr.) "I don't want to hurt anyone, because I hit super hard."

(Kemes) "If I was going to rape you, then you still wouldn't even fight back."

Jr's face turned from Kemes, and back to the TV screen.

Kemes put his hand on Jr's butt, and said "In fact, that's what I'm going to do now."

Jr turned back at him, stared, and walked out of the room. That is when Kemes knew he did something wrong.

He walked around the house, and tried to find Jr. He found Jr in the corner crying, and his face was soaked with tears.

Kemes put his hand on Jr's back, and asked "What's wrong Goku?"

Goku slammed his hand into Kemes's chest, and yelled "Your lucky my Grama isn't here, because you'd be in jail. Get away from me."

Kemes said "Goku I didn't-", but Goku interrupted him "GO!"

Kemes walked out of the house, and went home.

(Author to Readers)

We are getting closer to what happened with Jr's parents, and you can infer Kemes's feelings for Jr.

Please Vote, please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kemes's Crime

It was another morning at school, and Kemes, as he does everyday, first heads to his locker. He saw Goku putting things in his locker, but didn't speak to him, and Goku didn't come see him.

He was approached by a big male student who said "Hey man, my name is Curtus. How's it going?"

(Kemes) "Pretty good, not bad. How about you?"

(Curtus) "Not bad, I'm sorry for asking this, but is it true that you were trying to rape Goku?"

(Kemes) "I was just messing with him. I guess the rumor has already spread around school."

(Curtus) "No, I heard Goku screaming at you yesterday. I'm his neighbor."

(Kemes) "What you doin after school? Since Goku doesn't want me over, I thought that we could chill."

Goku tapped Kemes's back, and said "Grama Pan wants to talk with you after school. Can you come over?"

(Kemes) "Sure."

Goku walked away, and Curtus said "I'd say yeah, but I guess you have plans. If you get time after that, text me."

Curtus gave him his number, and walked away. Kemes's day was a lonely one, but a flew by quick.

He walked home with Goku, but the walk was silent. Neither said a word, or shared a glance. They finally arrived to the house, and Goku opens the door.

(Jr) "Grama, I'm home."

Goku's Grandmother walked into the living room, and sat next to her Grandson. She wrapped her arm around him, and Kemes sat across from them.

(Pan) "I'm sorry for what my Grandson did, but please understand that he didn't know that you were playing."

(Kemes) "It's okay, I shouldn't have put on hand on was butt."

(Pan) "Right, and don't ever do it again. You guys can go play."

Kemes followed Jr up to his room, but Jr turned ed said "If you don't want to be my friend, then I understand."

Kemes sat down on the chair, and stared at the quilt on his bed. He was impressed by the neatness of the quilt, and asked "Who made this quilt?"

Goku sat on the bed, and said "My Grama. It is a picture of my Great Great Grampa, Goku.

(Kemes) "I know I'm taking a big chance with this, but what happened with you and your parents? Please tell me, I'm your friend."

Goku started to cry, and he got up, shut the door, and sat back down.

Goku's voice was high pitched and girlish when he said "My father sexually abused me."

Kemes was shocked, but understood what happened. He saw why Jr was so cautious about his private areas, and he wasn't mad at him anymore.

(Jr) "Want me to tell you the story of how it happened?"

(Kemes) "If it hurts to relive the memory, then don't worry about it. I think that it would help a lot if you told a friend what happened. I am your friend, right?"

(Jr) "Yeah, so I'll tell you."

(Author to Readers)

Since Dragonball GT ended without a clear background on Goku Jr, I thought that I'd create one for him. Read the next Chapter to learn what happened after the battle with Omega Shenron.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Story Of Goku's Parents

Goku is staring at Kemes, and Kemes is staring at him. Kemes eyes traveled from Goku's face down to his Green school uniform pants, and they traveled back up to his eyes.

(Jr) "It will be an intense story, and I'm going to cry."

(Kemes) "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

(Jr) "I'm going to, but I'm just warning you."

(Kemes) "Spill it kid."

(Beginning of Story)

It was a dark Friday night, and it was Goku's eighth birthday.

(Jr) "Wow Mom, that was some good dinner."

(Mother) "I know my cooking is the best. We are going to eat your cake, and I'm taking your friends home."

They ate cake, and his mother asks "You wanna come with Goku?"

(Jr) "No, I'm going to stay here and watch TV."

Goku's mother left with his friends, and Goku sat on the couch watching cartoons. His dad came in from work, and he sat next to his son.

(Father) "Happy Birthday Goku Jr."

Jr's father smelled like something sour, and Goku asks "Dead, what's that smell? You been coming in smelling like that for the past couple of months, and you've been staying after work longer, but you complain that they're not giving you any overtime."

(Father) It's that new man spray I've been using, so stop asking me you stupid bitch."

Then his father slapped him in the face, and said "Your acting more like your mother everyday. Always complaining about how I do things, so shut the fuck up you little bitch, or I'm going spank your little ass."

Jr yelled "WELL STOP LYING ABOUT WHAT YOU DO, AND THAT's NOT WHAT YOU SAY IT IS! IT's ALCOHOL, ISN'T it? I MAY BE A KID, BUT I KNOW WHAT ALCOHOL SMELLS LIKE!"

His father grabbed him by the neck, and leaned him against the couch.

(Father) "What did I say about acting like your mother?"

(Jr) "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be choking me."

(Father) "I can do whatever I want Goku. I own your little bitch ass, and you owe me for providing for this family."

(Jr) "I'm a kid, so you're suppose to provide for me."

(Father) "You're acting like your mother again."

His father pulled down his pants and underwear, and bent him over onto his lap. He started rubbing Jr's butt with his hand.

(Jr) "No daddy, please don't spank me."

(Father) "You have a nice soft ass Goku."

(Jr) "What do you mean?"

(Father) "I'm going to fuck you."

(Jr) "What does that mean?"

(Father) "I'm going to have sex with you."

(Jr) "What's sex?"

(Father) "You're stupid, stop asking questions. All you need to know is that it feels really good."

He pulled off his pants, and pined Goku to the couch on his stomach. He began forcefully plunging his penis into Goku's butt.

Goku was uncomfortable, and he started screaming "No daddy stop, please stop daddy."

(End of Story)

Pan yelled "Kemes, Goku Jr, come down for dinner."

(Jr) "Well, looks like I have to tell you the rest later."

While walking down the stairs, Kemes locked his eyes on Goku's butt. Kemes thought about what Goku's father did to him, and he forgave him for telling Pan what he did.

(Author to Readers)

Goku tells half of the story, and he will tell the rest in the next chapter, and some secrets will be revealed.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Story Continues

They sit down at the table, and Pan put a pizza in front of them.

"So, what were you guys doing up there?" asked Pan

"Nothing, just playing video games. Can Kemes spend the night?"

"Yeah, you've forgiven him already."

"Yeah, he didn't mean to hurt me. He didn't know what happened when I was younger."

"Do you plan on telling him, or are you keeping it to yourself."

"I already started telling him the story, and I feel a lot better."

Goku and Kemes ate down the pizza, and went upstairs.

"Okay, my Grama called your mom and told her that your staying over."

"Okay, so what happened next."

(Part 2)

"Come on you little bitch, take it, take it. You wana act like your mother, then I'll fuck you like I fuck your mother." his father yelled.

He plunged so hard that his penis was bending back and forth, and Goku's face was streaming tears.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

His father slapped his ass, and plunged harder.

"Ow stop, come on please." Goku pleaded, but then his father released a big load of sperm inside the little boy.

He still humped back and forth, and he rubbed Goku's penis.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to do that to you, but you were acting up."

He pulled up his pants, and carried his naked son to the room.

"You better not tell your mother, or it's happening again."

He pulled his pants back down, and forcefully pounded his butt for 10 more minutes. He busted another gooy load of cum, and put the blanket over him, and continued to bust a third nut.

He climbed off of him, and put his pants back on. He left his son in the room, who is silently crying, and trying to accept the fact that his father just raped him.

(The End)

Goku laid his head on the pillow, and loudly sobbed.

Kemes reached over, and rubbed his back to comfort him.

Goku pushed him away, and removed his clothes.

"I'm going to sleep." Goku said, still crying.

"Aren't we sleeping in the same bed. Why are you getting naked?"

"I sleep in my underwear, and you can sleep the same way if you want."

Kemes took off his clothes, and climbed in bed with Goku.

Goku pulled him close, and began to whisper into his ear.

"Kemes, you're the first person I ever told that story to, and now I feel close to you."

Goku pulled down his underwear, and said "That memory stayed in my mind for so long, and now I want to remake it."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you, Kemes. I'm not very popular at school, and you're the only one who considers me a friend. I want to be your boyfriend."

Kemes pulled down his underwear, and he laid Goku on his back.

"Kiss me Kemes, kiss me."

He rubbed his hips against Goku's, and laid on top of him. He locked his lips on Goku's, and began sucking them.

He rubbed his hands through Goku's black hair, while his tongue was entering his mouth. He started humped and kissing him, and Goku was rubbing Kemes' back moaning.

"Fuck me Kemes. No one ever loved me like you do."

"Turn over baby, so I can give you what you want."

Goku did what Kemes said, and Kemes slowly plunged his penis in Goku's butt.

"Harder, harder, faster, harder," and Kemes did what Goku said, and he plunged real hard that his penis was making contact with the other end of Goku's body.

The door opened, and Pan gasped.

"Grama, it's okay. I'm letting him do it."

"Get off of my Grandson, and go to the couch."

Kemes climbed off of him, and put his clothes on.

(Author to Readers)

Goku and Kemes are now boyfriends, but Pan caught Kemes making love to her grandson.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kemes' Comeback

It was a warm Saturday, a week after Kemes was caught having sex with Goku Jr, and Kemes is heading over to Goku's house.

Kemes saw Goku in the halls at school, but avoided him. Goku did try talking to him, but he was saved when the bell rang. He decided that his one week of silence ended today, and he was driving to Goku's house.

Kemes arrived in under 10 minutes, and he knocked on the door. The door opened, and Pan's face took a disturbed look.

"Ms. Pan, may I see Goku?"

Pan let him in, and she sat on the couch with him.

"What makes you thing you can come back here after what you did to my Grandson."

"He was feeling bad about the loss of his virginity, and he wanted to remake the memory. He asked me to help, and I couldn't refuse."

"Yes you could've, that was why I didn't want you guys talking about that day. I thought he would commit suicide, or go crazy because of what his father did, but I never thought he'd have sex with someone he hardly knew."

"I promise, I won't do it again. I like Goku as a friend, but I do have strong feelings for him, and if you don't want us having sex, then I can live with that."

"I never want you to see my Grandson again, so get out."

Kemes got off of the couch, and jumped into his car. He drove home, and he saw Goku on the porch.

Goku waved at him, and stepped aside so that Kemes could open the door.

They both sat on the couch, then Goku pulled down his pants.

"Let's finish what we started."

"No, my reputation is crushed because of what we did."

"Are you mad at me again?"

Kemes slammed a suitcase on the couch, and yelled "Yes, I am!"

"Why, I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you forced me to have sex with you at a bad time."

"Why are you packing a suitcase?"

"I'm leaving this city, I'm leaving that stupid school."

Goku jumped up, and grabbed hold of Kemes' shirt.

"No, please don't go! I love you, and if you're going, then I'm going to."

"No you're not, I can't have you ruining another reputation that I will establish."

Kemes shoved Goku off of him, and finished packing up.

"Bye Goku, I'll miss you." says Kemes as he walks out the door.

"I love you Kemes, why, why must you leave me?" cried Goku, but Kemes already pulled off.

(Author to Readers)

Kemes has ruined his reputation, which really was nothing to begin with, and he is moving to a new city. He left his family, and future marriage partner behind, because he just couldn't stand being gay.

This story is over. Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
